


We don't hit

by black_box_boy



Series: the Holmes-Lestrade Boys [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Discipline, Minor Injuries, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_box_boy/pseuds/black_box_boy
Summary: Frustration in the Holmes house leads to tears and a lesson learned
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: the Holmes-Lestrade Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	We don't hit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from a different story of mine but I'm proud of this work so I wanted it to be its own listing

“Lock stop it.” John whined. For the past 15 minutes, lock has been plucking and half-heartedly running a bow across his violin with the skill of, Well a 2 and a half-year-old. Why da ever thought it was a good idea for them to stay at the flat until later that night he would never know, but as of now John was growing increasingly more agitated with every pluck and sour note.

“Lock!” John snapped, though non-intimidating. The little boy looked up for a quick moment, and choosing not to listen to his brother, continued to play.  
Finally having enough, John stood from the couch and walked over to where lock sat and pushed him off the seat. Lock fell and his violin hit the floor with a hollow bang. John's problem was easily solved and at the moment he was satisfied until he slowly heard lock begin to cry.

“John Hamish Watson!”

John froze where he was as Greg strode into the room. Without acknowledging him, da knelt by a crying lock and soothed him.

“Are you hurt? Show da where it hurts...oh, baby.” He rocked the injured boy and spoke to him in a quiet tone. “Why don’t you go find vel and lay down in your room, alright? Da has to deal with trouble over there.” He gestured toward a guilty-looking John and ushered lock out of the room.  
As soon as Sherlock was out of sight, Greg stood and sat on the edge of the leather couch

“John. Here now.” He pointed at the open space between his legs and when the little boy slowly made his way to the spot, he grabbed an arm with each of his hands to keep control of him.

“John, why did you do that?”

John just grunted in response.

“Answer me please.” Greg encouraged, trying to understand the boy.

“Let go.” John wriggled

“What you did to your little brother was wrong.”

John pushed Greg with as much force as he could get considering his arms were being held.

“Hey,” Greg started as a warning, tightening his grip on John's arm “We don’t hit, John. We don’t push, we don’t shove, we don’t act out in violence when things don’t go our way. Do you understand me?”

John struggled to get out of Greg’s grasp  
Greg turned John so he was still and facing him. “Do you understand John?”

“Stop!” John fussed.

Greg tried to keep his tone even. “I can’t let you go until I know you understand.”

John thrashed and squirmed for a few minutes, trying to break free, but soon it became very evident he wasn’t getting out. Finally and pitifully exhausted, John leaned forward until his head was on da’s shoulder, and cried.

“Sh shh shhh, I know, I know. You’re frustrated and tired, but it’s going to be ok. Da’s here. It’s ok.”


End file.
